The Healing Process
by XYNDiCATE
Summary: Amu has dealt with a big loss: losing her first love and husband Tadase. When a new man enters her life, will he be able to make her happy again or is the pain she went through just too much?
1. Blind Date

Heh, new story. It's an Amu x Nagihiko pair so please don't flame for it not being an Amuto. I actually think Ikuto will be the antagonist in this story. =__=  
Oh well, it really depends on what I feel like writing. :3 Hope you like it guys.

* * *

**The Healing Process **  
_chapter one  
_

Amu sat on a chair next to her lover's hospital bed. Her head rested on the mattress and as she clung onto his arm; hoping for the best. As her eyes got watery, she quickly rubbed them to stop herself from crying any more.

"_Stop it Amu… He wouldn't want you to cry… Smile, there's still a chance… Smile…"_

She buried her face into her lover's bed and wept. It all happened too fast. As they were crossing the street, a car zoomed past and hit him. How she wished it was her. She got away with a few scratches and cuts here and there but Tadase was… not so lucky.

As the doctor entered the room, Amu jolted up and rubbed her eyes again.

"Ms. Hinamori…"

She already knew by the look of his face it wasn't good. But still, she hoped for the best.

"_Please, please let him be okay… Please…"_

"I'm sorry Ms. Hinamori but there is not way we could save him now… I am truly sorry. I'll give you some time with him. If you're lucky, he might still be able to hear you. I apologize for your lost." With that, the doctor left the room and more tears came out of the girl's eyes.

"Tadase… I hope… you can hear me… Tadase, I love you. I won't love any other man the way I loved you… Ta..da..se…" Amu whispered in between sobs.

She cried. She cried 'til her eyes got swollen. She cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

But sadly, there were always tears left to cry.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Two years after…_

"Riiiimmaaaa… No more dates..!" Amu complained as her childhood friend Rima dragged her to attend _another _blind date. Ever since Tadase died Amu has been miserable; but she wasn't one to show it. She now co-owned one of the most famous clothing store in Japan. Rima being her co-owner.

"Aaamuu. C'mon! I won't stop until you find Mr. Right!"

Amu growled. It was eight freaking am_ and_ it was a Sunday! Her only day to sleep in!

"Goddammit Rima. You're going to get yourself killed one day. By_ me._" Amu muttered the latter angrily.

Rima chuckled.

"You don't have the courage to kill me Amu. Anyway, I swear this guy is better than the last!"

"You mean that guy who when on and on and on about how great it would be if I got into cosplaying?" Amu raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Ah! Here we are!" Rima stopped at a homey-looking café.

The two girls entered the café and sat down in an empty table. Rima ordered two glasses of water as Amu glared at her for bringing her here.

"If here's not here in the next two minutes Rima, I'm out of here." Amu warned.

"Alright, alright." Rima sighed. "Oh, here he is!"

Rima stood up to greet a young man standing by the door. He wore a plain white collared shirt with a blue sweater on top. His jeans were plain black and his hair was long and unusually purple.

"Amu!" Rima and the man walked over to the table as Amu stood up. 'This, is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He owns the dance studio a few blocks away." Rima smiled as she introduced him to her pink-haired friend.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed her a dazzling smile that would make anyone swoon. But before Amu could even catch a glimpse of that smile, she immediately sat down and closed her eyes in irritation; still grumpy about the fact she had to b here.

"Well, I best be leaving you two." Rima said happily. Before turning around and leaving though, she whispered in Amu's ear: "You'd better try this time Hinamori!"

"Yeah, yeah." Amu muttered.

Dumbfounded, Nagihiko sat down across the small round table and picked up the menu.

"You don't look so happy to be here…. Miss." He mused from the other side of the menu.

"Hinamori Amu. And no, I'm not happy to be here." Amu muttered the latter sentence.

"Well then, I think it would be better if I left Miss Hinamori." Nagihiko stood up, ready to leave.

"No, wait. I'm sorry for being rude. Please sit back down." Amu grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"_Rima will kill me if she found out I blew another blind date."_

Amu sighed. To her annoyance, a stifled laugh came from the other side of the table.

"What?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Nagihiko shook his head.

"Well then Mr. Fujisaki, care to tell me more about yourself?" Amu asked with fake curiosity.

Nagihiko on the other hand, decided to ignore the fakeness of her question and answer it anyway.

"Like Rima said, I own the dance studio a few blocks away with my sister, Nadeshiko. I live in a rather large two bedroom apartment with my roommate. I've been dancing ever since I was a kid. Heck, I even dressed like a girl just to be able to dance!"

Amu giggled. The thought of this man dressing up a like a little girl was amusing. Maybe this date would be interesting after all.

"It's not that funny!" He complained. But that just made Amu laugh even more.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry."

Nagihiko pouted. "Hmph. So Miss Hinamori, how about you tell me more about yourself?"

Amu wiped a tear from her face. Imagining him in a dress was just too funny! But finally, she calmed down and smiled at him. "Gentleman are you? You can call me Amu. Rima and I own the clothing store "Amulet". You may have heard about it before. I live in a house with Rima. I don't know why that girl can't get a house of her own." Amu muttered the last sentence. "Anyway, I…" Amu paused and closed her eyes. "…have been married before. My husband, Tadase, died in a car accident two years ago…" Amu became silent and so was Nagihiko.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Hi- Amu." Was all he was able to say. What _do_ you say in a situation like this?

Amu shook her head and smiled once more. "It's alright. It was a long time ago."

"_But I can still remember it like it was yesterday…"_

"This atmosphere is rather gloomy. Mind if we just go somewhere else?" Nagihiko asked. Unsure of what to say.

"Alright, but where?"

Nagihiko winked. "It's a surprise."

Nagihiko led Amu to his car and blindfolded her with his handkerchief. He drove for a few minutes then stopped the car. He led her into a building then to an elevator. After a few seconds, the two got out and Nagihiko asked Amu to stand in a particular spot.

"Okay Amu, you can take off your blindfold." Nagihiko held back a laugh.

Amu took off her blindfold only to be surprised with a hose in front of her. When Nagihiko turned on the hose, Amu immediately stepped away.

"Damn!" Nagihiko and Amu burst into a fit of laughter. After running around trying to wet each other, the two ran out of breath and sat down by the wall.

"So Mr. Fujisaki, what is this place?" Amu looked around.

"Call me Nagihiko. And this is the rooftop of my apartment building." Nagihiko tried to catch his breath. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed the hose. He turned it on and pointed it at Amu. Amu on the other hand, ducked as the water hit the wall. She laughed.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss m-" Nagihiko placed his lips on hers as Amu stood there wide-eyed. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Nagihiko pulled away.

"S-Sorry." Nagihiko looked away as a blush crept his face.

"I-I-It's o-okay.." Amu's eyes were still wide and her face was flushed. Immediately, she rushed out the rooftop and out of the building.

Nagihiko on the other hand leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I think I just blew it…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

You may have noticed the horrifics are in english. So just think Mr. Fujisaki is Fujisaki-san and so forth. Heh, sorry for making it a little short. In my opinion, I sorta lose interest in the story if it's way too long. Unless the story is really good of course! :D Hahaha. So uhm, hopefully you have time to review. Just to see if this story is worth updating or not. :3

'Til the next chapter,  
**XYN.**


	2. Lost

Here chapter two guys. Sorry it's still not that long, hahaha. I just figured that it would be best to stop it there. Hope you guys like it. =)  
This update is for you TiggerLilly Spade. :3 Seeing as you're the only one who reviewed. XD

* * *

Chapter 2  
_Lost_

Amu lay on her bed replaying what happened that afternoon over and over again in her head. After the "incident" she walked home; not thinking about taking a cab. When she got home, Rima wasn't there yet so she locked herself up in her bedroom and laid on her bed. The kiss played over and over in her head. Every time she thought about it, the blush on her face just got deeper and deeper.

"_He kissed me… He… _kissed_ me…"_

Was the only thing going through her mind.

When Amu heard the front door slam closed, her body shot up.

"I'm home!" Rima shouted from the living room. "Amu! Are you there?" Rima knocked on Amu's door as Amu was trying to decide whether or not to tell her about what happened. Amu got up and unlocked the door.

"Amu! So, how was your date?" Rima smirked. When Amu didn't respond, Rima got worried. "Amu? Did he do something to you? I swear, if he did, the next time I see him I'm gonna-"

"No, no. I'm fine Rima, really." Amu cut Rima off and sat on her bed.

"Then can you at least tell me what happened?" Rima asked worriedly.

"After you left, we talked for a while then he brought me to his apartment's rooftop… We played a bit with the hose and then…" Amu stopped.

"And then what Amu?"

"He… he… _kissed_ me…" Amu whispered more to herself than to Rima. Rima on the other hand, didn't seem so surprised.

"Well that's good. At least you know he may like you. But do you like him back Amu?" Rima asked; hand below her chin.

"We went on one date Rima! How can I decide whether I like him or not after one date?! And... and.. I haven't kissed a guy ever since Tadase died!" Tears were rolling down Amu's face.

"Shh, Amu. It's alright. You don't have to decide now. It's okay…" Rima patted Amu's back as Amu cried to her chest.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next morning, Amu woke up to find herself on Rima's lap and Rima was leaning on the headboard.

"Rima? Rima wake up. I'm sorry for making you sleep here…" Amu shook her best friend gently.

"Hm? Oh. It's alright Amu." Rima said softly. After a few more shakes, Rima got up and the two went to their separate bathrooms.

The drive to work was rather silent. The radio was on and Amu looked out the window. Rima glanced from the road to Amu worriedly.

"Amu? Are you alright? Maybe you should have just stayed home…"

"Hm? Oh, no, no. I'm fine." Amu looked at her friend and smiled.

"Alright then. Uhm, I don't know if this is the best time to tell you but uhm, I sorta gave Nagihiko your number." Rima parked the car and immediately shut her eyes tight waiting for what was going to happen next.

"YOU WHAT?! When did you give him my number?!" Amu screamed.

"Heheh, uhm, I called him last night when you fell asleep and he wanted to apologize to you so I gave him your number." Rime chuckled nervously.

Amu sighed and got out of the car. The two walked to their offices with an awkward silence between them. When they got to their separate office rooms, Amu sat down on her chair and sighed deeply. She rested her forehead on her arms which lay on top of one another on the table. Suddenly, her cell phone rang; startling Amu. She quickly rummaged through her bag and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu?" A familiar voice asked.

"N-Nagihiko..?"

"Uhm, yeah. Listen, Amu. About yesterday, I'm really, really sorry. I really don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Nagihiko apologized.

Amu smiled and reassured him. "Don't worry about it Nagihiko. I'm sure it meant nothing. Really, it's okay." Amu closed her phone and got back to work.

On the other side of the line, the man sighed. _"…It was nothing huh?"_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Amu, Amu!" Rima opened the door to Amu's office. "It's getting late! We should head home now!"

"Hm? Oh!" Amu checked her watch. 10:20. That late already? "You go on ahead Rima. I have some things I still need to take care of."

"But Amu. If I go, you won't have a car." Rima sat in a chair opposite Amu's desk.

"It's alright, it's alright. Here are my keys. I'll walk home. It's not that far." Amu glanced from her paperwork to Rima and handed her the keys. 'I'll be fine, I swear. And if I do need help, I'll just call you and you'll come running right?" Amu winked at Rima and laughed.

"Fine, fine." Rima, still not so convinced she would be alright, grabbed the keys and headed out the door. "Come home safe Amu!" With that, she closed the door softly and Amu got back to work.

An hour later, Amu packed all her things into her bag and headed out as well.

"Hm? Kairi? What are you still doing here?" Her personal assistant, Kairi, was sitting in his desk not too far from Amu's office. His eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Hunh? Oh. I was watching this samurai anime and I guess I lost track of time. Hahahah…" Kairi laughed sheepishly and started to shut off this computer.

Amu smirked. She decided to have a little fun with him. "Now, now Kairi. You know slacking off isn't allowed in work." Amu's eyes were inches away from his as she tried to hold back a laugh. Kairi on the other hand, blushed deeply and widened his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Amu! I swear it w-won't h-happen again!" He stuttered.

Amu burst into laughter. "It's okay Kairi! I was just kidding around! And please, just call me Amu." She smiled at him and patted his back. "I'll be going now so you mind locking up?" Amu handed the keys to the office to her P.A.

"Not at all. I'll be happy to do it." Kairi got the keys from her hand and smiled at her. "Drive home safely Mi- Amu." He bowed to her.

"No need to be so formal, Kairi. Anyway, I'm not driving, I'm walking." She winked at him and left the building.

After thirty long minutes, Amu groaned and propped herself on a bench.

"Goddammit. I never knew walking home was so confusing. I swear I passed this bench twice already!" She complained as her kicked the bench's leg. When she was about to bring out her cell phone to ring Rima, she noticed a familiar building not so far away. An apartment building to be exact. When she made her way to the building, she asked the front desk which apartment number her "friend" lived.

"801. That's on the eighth floor miss."

"Thanks." She flashed him a small smile and made her way to the elevator.

"801… 8…0…1…" Amu whispered to herself as she went around the eighth floor looking for an '801' on the doors.

"Ah! Here it is!" Amu knocked on the the door. Without waiting for a reply, she started to talk. "Nagihi…ko…?"

The man who stood in front of her did not at all look like the man she met the other day.

"Who are you?" Amu eyed him suspiciously. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans. His unusual blue hair was incredibly messy and the bags under his eyes told her that he obviously lacked sleep.

The man rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? I mean you knocked on _my_ door." Ikuto looked at her for a short while and decided to play around with her. "This wasn't the stripper I wanted but I guess you'll do. A bit flat-chested though." He smirked and waited for her reaction.

"S-Stripper?!" Her face was flushed. "I-I'm not a stripper! A-Anyway, isn't this where Fujisaki Nagihiko lives?"

"Nagi? Yeah. But he isn't home yet. Why don't you sit down and wait?" He answered rather indifferently. He led her to the sofa and headed to a kitchen.

"Want some tea?" He called from the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh, yes thank you."

When the he came back, he found Amu admiring some pictures on a table near the door.

"Here."

"Thanks. I'm Hinamori Amu by the way. A friend of Nagihiko's." She held out her hand. He, ignored it and sat on the other couch. A little taken aback, she sat back down.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nagi's roommate."

"Nagi huh?" Ikuto saw her soft smile as she sipped her tea.

"So _Amu_," Amu twitched a little when he emphasized her name. "how do you know Nagi?"

"A friend of mine set up a blind date a few days ago."

"So you're his girlfriend?" Ikuto asked out of curiosity.

Amu choked on her tea when she heard the word "girlfriend". Her mind drifted back to the events on the rooftop as a blush appeared on her face. "N-No, no. Not at all. We just went on one date."

Suddenly, the two heard the knob twist.

"Yo! Ikuto! You should lock the door you know! What if a robber comes in and- …Amu?" Nagihiko stood there, eyes wide, by the door. "W-What're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Nagihiko but I was walking home from work-"

"_Walking?_" Ikuto interrupted.

"Uhm yeah. I let my friend take the car home since I was going to stay in the office a little while longer. Anyway-"

"You should be walking alone this time of night, Amu." This time Nagihiko interrupted her.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it next time." Amu replied. Exasperated from their interruptions. The boys noticed this and decided to keep their mouths shut.

"As I was saying," She eyed the two boys to see if they would interrupt her again. "I was walking home from work when I got lost. I remembered your apartment building and decided to ask for help." She smiled sheepishly as another blush crept up her face. "Will you help me Nagihiko?" She asked, looking up from her eyelids.

"S-Sure! C'mon, let's go." Nagihiko blushed from her actions.

"Thank you very much for the tea Mr. Tsukiyomi. You don't know how cold it is out there." She bowed down and smiled at him.

"Whatever. Just call me Ikuto." He was flipping through a magazine.

"Alright. Thanks again Ikuto!" She called as Nagihiko led her out.

As Nagihiko drove to Amu's house, he noticed how beautiful she was under the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and the wind blew her silky pink hair off of her face.

"_Just like an angel."_

He quickly shook his head and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Amu, what did you and Ikuto talk about?"

Amu opened her eyes. "Oh, just small talk, _Nagi_." She smirked at his nickname.

"Shut up." He whined playfully. Amu laughed.

"It's alright. I think it's cute actually." She turned her head to smile at him.

"_Just like an angel..."_

His grip on the steering wheel hardened to prevent a blush.

"You can call me that then…" He whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

* * *

There's chapter two. =D I actually haven't started writing chapter 3 so forgive me if it takes a while.  
A handful of reviews don't really matter much to me but I'd really like to know whether or not you guys are enjoying this. Just so I know what's not to your liking.  
So please review. :3 Suggestions are accepted with open arms of course.

Best Regards,  
**XYN.**


	3. The Phone call

Hey guys, sorry for updating late. Been really busy. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! ^^ I will also (hopefully) be releasing a new story. The summary is in my profile. "Crossing Lines". Maybe I'll introduce my OC there too. My OC won't be a major character though. Just appearances here and there.

_

* * *

_Chapter 3  
_The Phone Call_  
_  
Tadase had invited Amu over to a beautiful garden; one she had never seen before. It was dark but the lights scattered around made it a little brighter. In the middle of the garden was a big fountain. The sound of the water was rather serene. Tadase led her to a swing the size of a normal bench on the side. It was covered in vines and small flowers. He gestured her to sit down._

"_Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" Tadase knelt on his right knee and held a small velvet box in his hand. Once he opened it, Amu saw a beautiful ring. It had a gold band and a stunning heart-shaped red jewel in the middle. If you looked closely, you could see two small diamonds one each side of the jewel._

_She felt like she was flying. Her heart beat loudly as she absorbed the situation. _

"_Of course Tadase… I will marry you." Euphoric, Tadase stood up and hugged Amu. He drew back until their foreheads touched._

"_I love you Amu." He leaned in and gave a quick, yet passionate kiss. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
_

Amu was woken up by the phone ringing. "Damn it. I forgot to turn it off…" she muttered to herself groggily. She checked the time. 2pm.

"Hello?"

"Amu? I'm sorry for calling you, but Ikuto got some concert tickets to YUI tonight and asked me to bring a couple of friends along. I was… thinking of inviting Rima and you…" He said the latter quite softly.

"Oh, I love YUI!" On the other line, Nagihiko smiled happily. "I'll go ask Rima now if you could come."

Amu got up from her bed and walked over to Rima's room. She knocked; when no one answered the door, she let herself in. She saw Rima still in deep sleep and decided to have a little fun with her. She smirked and headed to the bathroom. When she got back to Rima's room, in her hand was a big bucket of cold water and ice.

"This is for everything Rima…" She dumped the cold water on her best friend which awoke with a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Rima reached for her now wet blanket hoping to get some heat.

Avoiding the question, Amu asked one herself. "Nagihiko and Ikuto are inviting us to a concert tonight. You like YUI right?"

"Who's Ikuto?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Nagihiko's roommate." Amu rolled her eyes "I told you that already."

"Oh, right." Rima got up and headed to the bathroom. "I won't be able to make it tonight. I'm visiting my parents." Rima called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll just tell Nagi-" Suddenly, Rimaa burst the door open and grabbed Amu's phone.

"Oh no, no, no Amu. You're going to the concert. With Nagihiko and Ikuto." Rima smirked.

After recovering from her shock, Amu glared at Rima. "This is for the bucket of water isn't it?"

"Yes. You don't mess with me Amu Hinamori!" Rima put the phone to her ear. "Nagihiko," Amu tried to grab the phone but Rima jumped on the bed. "sadly, I will not be joining you for the concert but-" Rima jumped off the bed as Amu jumped on it. Rima ran out the room. "Amu will. Can you pick her up though? I'm gonna use her car toni-" Rima ran down the stairs trying to hold her laughter as Amu chased her. "tonight. Pick her up at 7 'kay? Bye!" She shut the phone and threw it on the couch. The two girls stared at each other.

"Bahahahahah! Rima, we haven't chased each other like that in months!" Amu clutched her stomach in laughter.

"Ahahaha! I know!" Rima held the table for support.

When Amu realized what Rima had done, she stopped laughing and glared at Rima. "Riiiimaaa…"

"What?" Rima smiled innocently.

"I'm not going to that concert!"

"Yes you are Amu. Besides, I already told Nagihiko you were. You can't back out on that." Rima smirked.

"Damn you Rima."

"Well c'mon then! Go get ready. It's 3pm already!" Rima pushed Amu back up the stairs. "I have to get ready as well anyway. C'mooon Amuuuu…"

"Alright, alright." Amu trudged up the stairs without Rima's support. The two of them went in their separate bathrooms to take a bath.

As Amu got in the bathtub, her mind drifted to her dream.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So are they coming?" Ikuto asked his roommate as he flipped through TV channels.

"Uhm, I think Amu is but Rima said she can't come."

"Alright, I'll invite my friend." Ikuto turned the TV off and grabbed the phone.

* * *

Here's chapter 3. Sorry it's incredibly short. I thought this was the perfect spot to end.  
Yes, yes. The start of the chapter was Tadase's proposal. I tried to make it sound as romantic as I can. Sadly, I sorta failed. XD  
I already have half of chapter four planned. (Not written) So hopefully I'll get it done soon.  
Sadly, school is just about to start for me so I'll be two times as busy.

_Have a good summer guys._  
**XYN.**


	4. Concert Fun

Guys guys! It's here! :o I didn't expect this to come out this quickly to be honest. xD Hopefully the long-ness of this one makes up for the short-ness of the other ones. Ahahaha. Hope you enjoy guys. :)

* * *

Chapter 4  
_Concert Fun_

Nagihiko's car pulled up at the front of Amu's house. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Amu tied her hair in a high ponytail, grabbed her wallet and ran downstairs.

Amu wore an off-the-shoulder black long-sleeved shirt with white cuffs at the end and a pink tie inside her shirt. Black boot cut jeans and short black heels. To top it off, she tied up her hair with a black tie with a small pink ribbon on top.

As she put her wallet into her pocket, her other hand opened the door.

"Sorry for keeping you Nagihiko…" She looked up and saw the purple-haired man. "Damn… Did I dress too formally?" She eyed her outfit then his. He wore a plain white long-sleeved dress shirt and a black vest. Black jeans and shoes.

"Nah." He chuckled. "You ready Amu?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my phone." Amu grabbed her phone from the table and pocketed it. "I'm ready."

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

"H-Hey, where's Ikuto?" When he grabbed her hand, a blush crept her face.

"Ah, he's already there. With a friend." He opened the passenger door and Amu got in.

"Really? Who?" Nagihiko closed her door and got into the driver's seat.

"I don't really know."

The drive to the concert was filled with small chit chat. When they arrived, the two looked for Ikuto and his friend.

"He mentioned he got front seats." Nagihiko said.

When they saw a hand wave them over, the two walked over. Suddenly, Amu stopped on her heel. She was not watching the concert with two boys. She was watching it with three. As she approached the two boys, she saw the other one whisper something into Ikuto's ear. Ikuto smirked and nodded.

"W-Who is this I-Ikuto?"

"Ah, this is my friend Kuukai Souma. Kuukai, Amu. Amu, Kuukai."

"Yo." Kuukai flashed her a smile. Amu returned a small one.

"Hi."

Kuukai sat on the aisle seat. Amu to his left and Ikuto on Amu's left. Nagihiko sat beside Ikuto. As soon as YUI entered the stage, everyone stood up.

She sang a few songs before Ikuto put his right arm on Amu's shoulder. Slightly startled, she moved a bit to the right to try and shake it off. She tried. Instead, she lost balance and fell on top of Kuukai. The two just stared at each other trying to process what just happened. When Amu realized, she blushed deeply and stumbled to get up. Nagihiko pushed Ikuto out of the way to help her get up.

"I-I'm so sorry K-Kuukai! I tr-tripped." She extended a hand to him which he gladly accepted. She pulled him to his feet.

'Haha, it's alright Hinamori." Kuukai brushed the dirt off his jeans and smiled at her.

"Are you alright Amu?" Nagihiko asked; worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"How did you fall?"

"W-Well, Ikuto placed his hand on my shoulder and I sorta tried to brush it off." She blushed harder and sent an apologetic smile to Ikuto. "Sorry Ikuto."

Suddenly, Ikuto bent down so his face was inches away from hers. He placed a finger under her chin and smirked. "It's alright kitten."

"Ikuto…" Nagihiko warned him. "Don't hit on her." He sent him a glare which Ikuto ignored completely. Ikuto pouted.

"Why? You aren't going out are you?"

"O-Of course not! Y-You're just making her uncomfortable." Nagihiko retorted.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh? I'll come with." Nagihiko stated. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need help to pee." Amu tried to hold in her laughter. Same with Kuukai.

"Really? I thought you always need help with your zipper-"

"Shut up Nagi. Fine, come if you want." Ikuto interrupted; irritated.

Nagihiko smirked and followed Ikuto to the bathroom. When the two were sure they were gone, Amu and Kuukai burst into laughter.

"So, what's the deal between you and Amu? Do you like her?"

"W-what? No!" Nagihiko was slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"So can I have her?" Ikuto smirked.

"No."

"And why not?"

Nagihiko paused for a while to come up with an answer. "Because we know what happens when you 'date' a girl. It barely lasts for more than a month Ikuto. And I don't want Amu to get hurt."

After the concert, the four stayed around for a few minutes. Waiting for most people to clear out.

"So, do you guys want to go anywhere?" Kuukai asked; resting his hands behind his head.

"Hey, how 'bout we go karaoke…ing?" Nagihiko suggested.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "I'll go if you rephrase that sentence. Kareokeing?" Amu chuckled.

"Fine, fine. How 'bout we go for a round of karaoke?"

"Better. I've gotta warn you though, I don't sing."

"You up for it Ikuto?" Kuukai asked.

"No." He replied flatly. Amu pouted.

"C'mon Ikuto, it'll be fun. It would be even more fun if everyone was there making a fool out of themselves." Amu laughed.

"Urgh, fine." He groaned.

The four headed to Nagihiko's car (seeing as Ikuto and Kuukai took a cab there) and drove to the nearest karaoke bar.

"Alright, who'll go first? Ikuto? Nagihiko? Kuukai?" Amu asked.

"No way, I'm not going first." Ikuto said. Nagihiko had somewhat of a staring contest with Kuukai before he sighed.

"I'll go first… But Kuukai. We are _so_ doing a duet." Nagihiko smirked.

Kuukai thought for a moment and smirked himself. "Fine, but _I _get to pick the song." Nagihiko eyed him suspiciously. He was definitely up to something. Kuukai picked up the karaoke book and pushed in the numbers for the song. He whispered something into Nagihiko's ear. Nagihiko's eyes widened but he regained composure after a few seconds.

"Fine."

**Nagihiko:**

_To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style  
But the night is young  
And it's been awhile  
_

**Kuukai:**

_And she broke my heart  
Broke it right in two  
And it's fixing time  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new  
_

Amu suppressed her laughter. These two could _not_ sing.

**Both:**

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl  
_

**Kuukai:**

_It's that moment when  
You start closing in  
First you're holding back__Then surrendering  
It can start a fire  
Light up the sky  
Such a simple thing  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?_

**Both:**  
_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

**Nagihiko:  
**_'Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives  
Oh yeah  
Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready  
(Are you ready)  
To cross that line?  
Put your lips on mine_

_Ooh, put your lips on mine, baby_

_Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?_

**Both:**  
_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic, baby  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
Don't want you to be lonely  
I shouldn't be lonely_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

_I said I wanna kiss a girl  
Whoa ho, whoa ho  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
I wanna make a little magic  
Out under the moonlight_

_Ooh I wanna kiss you now_

By the time the two finished, Amu couldn't take it anymore. She laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

"Great job guys. Really." She wiped a tear from her eye. Nagihiko frowned.

"Glad we gave you a laugh."

"You're up next Hinamori." Kuukai winked at her.

"W-What? No! How 'bout Ikuto? …Hey! Where did Ikuto go?!" The three looked around the room for the blue-haired man. He was no where to be found.

"Damn that sly cat." Nagihiko muttered.

Amu pouted and grabbed the mic. "Fine, I'll go next." Amu looked through the book when finally, she saw the song. Her eyes soften as she pushed in the numbers.

**Amu:**

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my… broken promise that you'll never see me cry  
And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today _

Amu closed her eyes as they got teary.

_Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I'm permanent  
_  
_I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place_

Amu thought about the accident. His last moments. Probably the most painful time of both their lives.

_And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away  
But still you say_  
_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent  
I'm permanent  
_

The two boys didn't dare speak. Something about her voice and the song seemed… captivating.

_  
Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry…_

All three were silent after the song. Suddenly, they heard the door creak open.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ikuto poked his head in the room; obviously bored. Amu shook her head to regain composure and smiled.

"C'mon guys! Let's all sing something upbeat! You too Ikuto!" Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm and dragged him into the room. "How 'bout a Bowling for Soup song guys?"

"Sure." Kuukai regained his composure as well. Nagihiko soon after. Amu smiled.

"Perfect." She pushed in the numbers and held the mic nearer to her lips.

_**(Warming: A bit of cursing)**_

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

**Amu:**_  
4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

**Kuukai:**_  
Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

**All:**_  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
_

**Nagihiko:**_  
Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!  
_

**Ikuto:**_  
And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

**Both:**_  
Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin' up before they digest)_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

By the time they finished the song, all of them were having fun and laughing. They ordered a few drinks (soda; not alcohol) and shared a few stories. After a few hours, Ikuto and Kuukai left and Nagihiko and Amu headed to the car. They drive home was comfortably silent. Then Nagihiko's mind drifted off to the first song Amu sang.

"H-Hey Amu, that song you s-sang… Why… did you sing it?"

'Hmn? No reason, really. I liked the song. That's all." Amu flashed him a smile. _"I'm not ready to tell him… yet."_

"Oh, alright." Nagihiko flashed her a little smile as well. _"I don't think she's telling me the whole truth but whatever."_

When they arrived at Amu's house, Nagihiko walked her to her front door and smiled at her.

"Thanks for an amazing night Nagihiko." Amu did something she hasn't done in a long time to anyone other than Rima. She hugged him. He was about half a head taller so she buried her face into his chest. Surprised, Nagihiko just stood there for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her too.

"_She'd better not be leading me on unintentionally. This is crazy. The smell of her hair, the way her petite body fits into mine…"_

When Amu pulled away, Nagihiko was a little disappointed but didn't show it.

"See ya, Nagi." She winked at him and let out a soft giggle. "Drive home safely." She waved slightly and closed the door. Once she closed the door, Nagihiko let out a deep sigh and leaned on the other side of the door. But he fell back as Amu suddenly opened the door again.

"Ah!" Amu yelped a little as she fell on top of him. "N-N-Nagi? Y-You'e o-on t-top of me…" Amu realized what position they were in. Amu on the floor, hugging Nagihiko's back.

"I'm really sorry Amu!" He got back to his feet and smiled apologetically.

"I-It's alright." Amu was blushing deeply. "I-I was j-just going to see if I left my phone in your car…"

"L-Let me check!" Naigihiko quickly ran to his car and ran back. "Here you go." He handed her Amu's phone and headed back to his car.

"Thanks Nagi!" Amu shouted after him.

"No problem!" Nagihiko waved at her without looking back; trying to act cool. As soon as he was out of her sight, in his car, he sighed and hit his head multiple times with both his hands.

"Stupid stupid stupid! She probably thinks you're a dork or something. Leaning on the door and falling? How cliché!" He sighed once more and started to drive home.

* * *

Haha, tricked! Sorry it's mostly lyrics. XD Hopefully you enjoyed it. I don't really know what I'm going to do in the next chapter but hopefully I'll come up with something soon.

Oh, here are the songs I used:

**Kiss a Girl** by Keith Urban  
**Permanent** by David Cook  
**High School Never Ends** by Bowling for Soup

These are really awesome songs so if you have time, listen to them~ :)

_Much Love,_  
**XYN.**


	5. Plans

Wowowow, an update! Haha. Sorry for making this so short. I swear it was longer in word. XD Anyway, I just thought it was best to end the chapter here.

* * *

_Amu opened a drawer she hasn't touched in a long time; Tadase's drawer. She dug up some things. Their wedding pictures, postcards they sent to Rima while they were in their Honeymoon in Europe, gifts that Amu gave him. One thing she did not expect to find though: a letter._

_Dearest Tadase, _

_Thank you so much of a wonderful time last night. I had a blast in the club. Boy oh boy can you dance hun. Haha, hope we can go out again soon._

_xxx_

_Amu crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fireplace. _

_It wasn't from her._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Rima! I'm going to visit the store!" Amu yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You coming?" Rima opened the door and rubbed her eye.

"You think?" She snapped. "It's only 10 o'clock Amu! Get out! I need my sleep." She mumbled as she went back to bed. Amu on the other hand, chuckled.

"I should know better than to disturb Rima before 12." She whispered to herself as she drove off to their clothing store, Amulet.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rima lay in her bed, almost asleep when the phone went off.

"God dammit, can't I get some sleep?!" She picked up the phone and propped herself up on her bed. "What?" She hissed.

"Heheheh, is this not a good time?" The voice from the other line asked nervously.

"Whatever, I'm already awake so spit it out Fujisaki."

"O-Okay. W-Well, Ri-rima…" Nagihiko started to get nervous.

"What is it?! You're wasting my time! If you don't tell me within the next minute Fujisaki I will hang u-"

"Okay, okay. Well, it's about Amu."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Rima got up from her bed; worried.

"No, no, she's fine. At least, I hope so. Anyway, Rima…"

-20 minutes later-

"So you…" Rima was startled by what Nagihiko just said to her.

"Yes."

"And you want me…"

"Yes."

"But how- When- Huh?!"

On the other line, Nagihiko sighed. "I've explained it already Rima! Now will you help me or not?!"

"…Fine."

"Good."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Amu closed the front door and locked it. "Rima! I'm home!'

"Up here! My room!"

Amu trudged her way up the stairs, tired. She propped herself up on Rima's bed.

"How do you feel about coming somewhere with me today Amu?"

"I don't know Rima, I'm pretty tired."

"Okay." Rima picked up her phone and started to text Nagihiko as Amu left to take a shower.

'_She said she doesn't want to go anywhere today.'_

A few moments later, she received a reply.

'_Are you sure? This is my only free day. I'm going to be busy the next few days.'_

'_Fine, I'll try again._'

Rima sighed and knocked on Amu's bathroom door.

"Hey Amu! We could go get some ice cream in the mall or something!" She shouted out from the other side of the door.

Amu thought for a minute. Rima rarely wanted to go out. _'Why not?'_

"Fine, fine Rima!"

On the other side of the door, Rima grinned at her job well done and texted Nagihiko.

'_Got her!'_

'_Great! I'll text you where to meet up later. Gotta make up my mind first.' _

In his apartment, Nagihiko started to hyperventilate. He was going to do it. Say his feelings. He prayed to god he won't get shot down. They've gone on a few "dates". Out for lunch and of the likes. He breathed in and out deeply.

_Good thing Ikuto isn't here. He would most probably make fun of me. _

That little thought calmed him down a little. But now, he had to think of where to confess and what to say.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. :) And for those of you who did not get the flashback, well, basically, Tadase was cheating on her.  
On another note, Nagihiko? Confessing? :O Haha, the next chapter is definitely one to read. (hopefully) :3

Until next time,  
**XYN.**


End file.
